


Doesn't want to be alone

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 19:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20605856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece





	Doesn't want to be alone

Squall, since he have met everyone, doesn't want to be alone, he tries to not show it because he is scared to lose them.  
The most he is scared of losing is Irvine because he have feelings for him.  
  
It's hurt him when Irvine tell him "Guns and Girls" because he thought his feelings were unrequited that why he left him to deal with Selphie, but it's hurt him.  
  
Irvine saw that and goes see Squall "What's happening? I know you are awkward sometimes but you should talk to us"  
  
He was just tired of everything that he pushes Irvine and grab his clothes, he doesn't want to do that and show his feelings but he couldn't do that anymore.  
Then he decides to kiss him  
  
"Squall?"  
  
"I have... Feelings for you, I'm scared of lose you, I don't want to be alone but I think I will be since you don't have the same feelings"  
  
Irvine kiss him  
  
"I know how you feel, I act like this for maybe make you jealous, at first I thought you didn't like me but I saw that you liked me and have confidence in me."  
  
They kiss again, they make out for a while.


End file.
